Hey Hey What Can I Do
by Princess Lo
Summary: Craig has a problem with Eric leaving. Craig/Eric


_**Hey Hey What Can I Do**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Craig has a problem with Eric leaving. Craig/Eric slash

**Disclaimer**: Nickelodeon owns everything Drake and Josh related, Led Zeppelin owns the song title. The only thing I own is the computer this was written on, and I barely own that since my dad paid for half of it

**Warnings**: Nerdslash

**A/N: This is my first stab at a fully Craig/Eric fic, based on the episode **_**Dance Contest**_** when Craig is upset about Eric leaving for Puerto Rico. Quick thought, did anyone ever notice that in **_**Dance Contest**_**, the guy who disqualifies the girls is Lewbert on iCarly? I love that they use most of the same actors in the shows! AyanamiEraclea, this fic is for you, hope you like it!**

The high pitched sound of the computer's alert, saying that Eric had a new e-mail, sounded in the near-empty bedroom. Eric had to maneuver around piles of boxes and suitcases to get to the laptop on the rickety side table. He opened the link to his e-mails and saw that he had one new one, from Craig. He sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult. He was leaving in only a few days and ever since he had told Craig the news, he had not been taking things well.

But, he opened the e-mail anyway, knowing he had to do this now if he ever wanted to get things right again.

_Hey Eric_, the e-mail said. _I know you're mad at me right now for being all pissy and pouty lately and I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to see you go. I promise I'll be a better friend from now on, since I know how much you want this. Don't forget about your party today, it's in a few hours. And again, I'm sorry for putting a damper on your trip. It's not forever, right?_

_~Craig_

Eric sighed his longest sigh of the day. The e-mail ripped at his heart in ways that it really shouldn't have. Craig was just trying to be a good friend. _Friend_. Eric hated the word when it was in relevance to Craig Ramirez. To others like Josh and Leah and even Drake, even though he didn't really consider Drake as a _friend_ per se, the word was fine. He liked friends, they were great. But he hated that Craig was under the heading of friends and nothing more than that.

For months, maybe it was even years now; Eric knew Craig meant more to him than any of his other friends. At the beginning it was fine, he just thought that meant that Craig was his best friend and he already knew that. But then it was that one day that changed everything for Eric and he knew that there was no going back afterwards.

It was one thing when he found out he was gay. It was another thing entirely when he realized he was not only into guys, but into Craig. Craig couldn't know, it would ruin everything great between them. That was a long time ago and while feelings still hadn't changed for Eric, he had learned how to keep it under control. Craig would have no idea, ever.

_It's not forever, right?_ That last line nearly killed Eric. He felt like he was drowning even before the words fully sank into his brain. He thought he was about to die, just choke on his own spit and air, falling to the ground and never get back up. Nothing was ever forever, no matter how much he wished it was.

Sometimes, when Eric was alone in the comfort of his own bedroom, he thought about Craig. Okay, maybe it was more than sometimes, but when he did think about Craig, sometimes it wasn't just about having Craig moaning and screaming his name to the heavens as he kissed him slowly on every little area of Craig's body. When Eric wasn't thinking about what he could do to Craig if he, Craig, was underneath him, sweaty and naked and the both of them gasping for breath, Eric thought of other things, too. He would think about Craig being there with him whenever he wanted him or needed him there by his side. He knew he took advantage of Craig and whenever he did it, he regretted it instantly. He wished he could take it all back and start over. That was the main reason he needed to leave for Puerto Rico, to get his thoughts straight and come back a new man and be the best he could be for Craig. He wanted Craig to be his forever man.

****

Craig promised he wouldn't get mad or emotional during the party. He promised himself and he promised Eric. But his best friend was leaving him for a totally other country (well, actually Puerto Rico was a US Territory, but still!) and he just couldn't control what happened when he got emotional. The only boy he ever loved, and probably _will_ ever love is going to be gone by this time tomorrow.

"If you're gonna leave then leave already!" Craig snapped at him, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. He couldn't let Eric leave, but he knew he couldn't make him stay. He got up to leave, hoping if he separated himself now, it would be that much less painful. But Eric followed him, as he should've guessed.

"You said you wouldn't do this!" Eric said, racing out the door of the Parker-Nichols residence after him.

Craig heard the door slam closed and sped up his pace. He was able to keep his distance until he made it to the little park that has long since been deserted. He remembered suddenly that this was where he and Eric met while waiting for the bus to pick them up for space camp.

He leaned on the fence and looked over at the rusted Ferris wheel and the seesaw. As the cold wind blew over his head, moving his hair and nipping at his neck, he sighed sadly. He couldn't run forever.

"You promised you'd be okay with all this," Eric finally said, breaking the horribly awkward silence between them. Craig refused to talk, however. He couldn't open his mouth for fear of saying something he wanted to, but knew he couldn't. Minutes passed and Eric finally broke the silence again, this time saying, "Craig, please just tell me what's wrong?"

"...to go," Craig said so softly the wind carried it away and Eric only caught the last part.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go," Craig said finally with very little courage in his voice still. Now he knew how the cowardly lion felt when he needed to ask the Wizard for courage.

"It won't be forever, just a few months," Eric said, knowing that wasn't going to help one bit.

"I know, I know, but I—I just can't—I still don't—please?" Craig said, trying to convey all his meaning into the unfinished sentences. He tried to telepathically tell Eric what he meant, but it was no use, really.

"Come here," Eric said his arms wide and ready for a hug. Craig leaned in, wishing this would never end. He felt Eric running his hands up and down his spine soothingly as he fisted Eric's Hawaiian shirt for dear life. He wasn't crying, but he dry sobbed a few times into Eric's higher shoulder. "It's okay, it's alright. Shh, shh, its okay Craig, we're gonna be fine, it's not gonna change anything."

Craig cupped his hand at the nape of Eric's neck, trying to keep his as close to his body for as long as possible.

He didn't know what prompted him to do it, and frankly he really doesn't give a rat's hat anymore, he did it and it was _good_. He just moved his head over a little and before he knew what was happening, he had crashed his lips lightly into Eric's. As soon as they met, Craig knew this was where he was supposed to be.

Things grew more and more heated by the second and soon Eric found himself moving backwards towards the gate, opening it and going inside the park, his lips never once breaking the magnetic attraction they had to Craig's.

Craig backed him right up into the Ferris wheel and they both fell into it, Eric landing on his back with an ear-splittingly loud echo from his belt to the metal. Craig, landing on top of the taller boy, felt there was nothing wrong with their current position and kept on kissing Eric.

With a harsh grunt in an octave Eric wasn't aware Craig possessed, Craig finally removed his lips from Eric and started to quickly and purposefully tear at the buttons on his shirt. He was totally in control when he straddled Eric's tiny hips and tore away his yellow shirt, letting him lie shirtless on the cold, rusted metal. His hand wandered down to Eric's jeans as he leaned back in for another kiss.

"Don't want you to go," he said, kissing up and down Eric's jaw line, eliciting soft, eerie-sounding moans at each move. He moved down to Eric's neck and started to suck. "Don't go—need you here—want you here with me—love you," Craig let these escape in between landing kisses on Eric's throat.

As Craig's tongue started to trail down his collar bones and—_oh_, where did he learn _that_?—Eric's will power was definitely tested. But he was finally able to grunt out, "Have to go." Craig stopped and looked down at him sadly. Eric shook his head and said again, "I have to go. But I'll be back."

"Promise?" Craig said and Eric nodded. "I'll wait for you then." This time, Eric reached up and pulled Craig to him. He nipped at Craig's bottom lip until he got the moans he wanted to hear.

"You better," Eric said smiling and Craig knew everything would be okay in the end. As soon as Eric got back in a few months, they'd be able to start over. And right now, a few months didn't seem that long at all.


End file.
